


Fanart: Debris

by AmunetMana



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Fanart, M/M, debris, kalael, lindzzz, sort of non/con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/pseuds/AmunetMana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I hate you.” He says, rage seeping in but it’s a tiny rebellion that fizzles like dying embers.</i>
</p><p>  <i>“No, you don’t.” Quietly indulgent, the hands don’t even flinch from where they are stroking his hair.</i></p><p>  <i>He doesn't have the will to respond.</i></p><p> </p><p>Fanart for Debris, 3rd installment of the <i>Shiver</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Debris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/gifts), [Kalael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/gifts).



[ ](http://fav.me/d60i70j)


End file.
